His Path
by WayWard Childe
Summary: Post NFA. Destiny is a cold New York night. A woman that looks like a goddess but doesn’t keep her promises. A drug that takes everything from you and gives nothing back. But for Spike? It’s all he’s got left.


**His path**

**Genre: Drama/Action**

**Rating: Teen**

**Summary: Destiny is a cold New York night. A woman that looks like a goddess but doesn't keep her promises. A drug that takes everything from you and gives nothing back. But for Spike? It's all he's got left.**

**Post - NFA**

**Chapter One: My city. My rules. My way.**

New York, they call it the city that never sleeps. It's true, in this city made of cold concrete and steel sitting on top of three hundred years of history? No one sleeps. Not man. Not animal. And certainly not demons. Sunnydale was on the center of a mystical divergence, or in less poofy poncy terms a 'Hellmouth'. New York's just a divergence of greed, filth, drugs, human nature, punk rock, and sex. Everything you see on the surface is just a shiny gloss made up by blighters like Trump and the Mayors, just so we don't see what really goes on. You think TV and the movies give New York a bad name? The truth is worse, much worse. If you think all this murder, robbery, ritual sacrifices, black magic, seedy politicians, and crime families are run by demons. Well, I got a surprise for you. Wrong. Welcome to New York City, mate. Where the demons are just the hired guns, and the men with souls blacker then coal are running the show.

New York.

My home.

It's been my home ever since I left L.A. a couple years back, ever since I saw my once upon a time girl slobbering all over my cave man of a sire. Ever since I lost a girl named Blue. Ever since I lost my faith in being any type of champion.

Used to be my home a long time ago. I was here for the first punk concert; front row Dru and me head banging to the Romones. Here I smoked with Lou Reed. Shot up with Iggy Pop, oh yeah and by the way? Heroin is bad. Doesn't do much to a vampire, but I've seen what it does to a human. Wicked stuff. Now heroin to a vampire is shagging a slayer, but that's a different story. Ah New York, it was here; first time I fell in love with slayer and second time I killed one.

But hey! That was a long time ago and I'm sure you don't want to here about such bloody nonsense. Nah, right boring it is. Put you to sleep. I think about as far as I'm going to go is last week…

_**Central Park, NYC. One Week ago…**_

Fall in New York can be mesmerizing. Most places the leaves turn brown, sickly and fall off the trees. In New York central park becomes a canvas of vibrant artwork; a landscape of foliage's twilight as they blanket the unsightly streets. I was walking through Central Park with a brown paper bag filled with containers of blood tucked underneath my arm. As beautiful as it is, fall is a horrible time to live in New York; horrible if you happen to be a vampire with enhanced hearing. The crunching of leaves and snapping of twigs, the annoying yet energetic galloping of hoofs. After a while even the soul wonders how bad it would be to just eat someone so they'd stop walking.

Tonight was different though. No one was in Central Park. It was quiet. Vacant. Lonely. By now I've been use to isolation not really a big deal anymore. There are times when I welcome it, but I can always rely on people being around me. Energy of the movers and shakers that keep things vibrant. No Energy tonight, not in this park.

I heard a swift ruffle somewhere within the trees; movement that would have been too quick for the eye; a hunter's movement. I placed the bag on the ground and got into a fighting position. No need to play it cool. They're seeking you out. They already know what you are. Hate playing possum anyways; let them come at you straight ahead and you can rip their flesh from their body, butt your heads together and taste one more battle.

A shadow formed between the cracks in the wall of Central Parks own little forest. It looked human, but it didn't feel that way. I sniff the air. It didn't smell that way. It started weaving its way through the branches, the crunches of the crisp fallen works of art crumbling beneath its feet. The crunching got louder and louder and only further pissed me off.

The shadow became a figure and the figure stepped out of the shadows fall. I lost my fighting stance completely, but my muscles were still tense. He didn't seem like a threat, but he was a demon. He looked human with short golden brown hair and a golden brown goatee. He wore a pair of jeans some sneakers, a white tee, and an unbuttoned Hawaiian shirt. He had a small sliver chain around his neck and pair of reflective sunglasses hanging off of them.

"Uh Woah dude! No need for the violence, brah. I'm just looking for Spike. You Spike?" He had a surfer's accent, he was either born on the shores of an Hawaiian beach or he's watched too much Baywatch. Either way I didn't like the ponce asking me questions. It's New York and demons around here are just hired guns.

"Who wants to know?" I snarl back once again putting myself into a fighting stance. He remained cool and relaxed.

"Oh saarree, brah. I'm not used to meeting famous demOns. My name's PerrY." His 'o' and 'y' were exaggerated. It was almost annoying, but anything's better then a Brooklyn accent. His hand extended out to me and I just looked at for a full minute and then looked up. I knew I was wearing a scowl, but the bloody tosser wasn't getting the hint.

I crossed my arms over my chest and deepened my scowl. His hand finally dropped back to his side yet he appeared far more amused then disappointed.

"Why do you want to meet me, _brah_." I spat brah out as I said it. No one's been looking for me for years not Buffy, not Bit, not Angel and then out of the blue I got a fan? Not bloody likely.

Perry shifted his wait from one foot to another, before turning his profile to me and looking up at the sky. What in the soddin hell did he want?

"You know.." He began, "You know they say everyone's got a destiny, William" He cocked his head at me and smirked when I growled. "They say even you have a destiny."

"Yeah? Who'd that be mate?" I sighed in frustration as I searched my duster for a fag.

His eyes turned silver for but a moment and his smirked turned in blithe grin.

"I think you know the answer that one, brah."

My eyes definitely began to flicker gold as I narrowed them at the surfer demon. The bones in my skull itching to shift as I felt my soul's control weaken.

"Powers that be?" I barked unnecessarily.

His head twitched in, a quick nod as to tell me I'm right. "Give a cigar to the vampire with the glow in the dark noodle."

I lit the fag up and inhaled deeply. "So who exactly would you be, mate? Messenger? Champions past? Are you God? Because I could see God being a surfer."

Perry rolled his eyes at me, "Please if I was God I'd have a lot more girlfriends. Or even one girlfriend."

I silently chortled at that.

"Me? I'm a good ole' seer looking for my champion. And you, mine righteous friend, are my champion."

I scoffed, "Right, mate, but I've played this game before. Seer tells me what to do, where to go, who to save and stabs my back. Not my game this time." I picked my bag up and began to walk towards my apartment.

"The only game you played last time was fool, brah. Not that it's your fault. He only used the truth. Not like Doyle wasn't a real guy at one time or nothin'. Hell he even sacrificed his life to save a bunch of people. Sounds like a decent guy in my book. You got played by a lawyer, and well, we all get played by lawyers."

I heard what he was saying, but I didn't want any of it. So I kept on walking back home and away from him and them.

"You know it's not their fault the Sanshu wasn't yours." He shouted at me. "It wasn't your destiny" He continued on shouting and I continued on walking. "It's not what you wanted." He yelled out to me and I stopped. I turned around slowly and looked at him as menacingly as possible. Kid does not scare easy which either means he's a lot older then I can bloody tell, or he's seen a lot more then he'll want to tell.

"You can keep telling yourself and the rest of the world that the reason you didn't go to Buffy after you came back was rejection. But I know the truth, you just didn't want too! And that tore everything away didn't it? The thing your whole world was about didn't matter as much as it once did and you didn't know what to do. So you think, 'Maybe I'll become a bloody human and I'll love her. Then all will be right in the bloody world'-" His accent was left to be desired, but I was getting his point. "- So that didn't work and you ran away. When the hell did you ever want to be human?"

I dropped the bag this time and strode over to the little surfer punk. I was impressed when he stood his ground, but I wouldn't show it. I grabbed him by the lapels of his shirt and pulled his face close to mine.

"When in the bloody hell did I ever want to be a champion?" I grounded out a retort to his stupid…truth.

"When haven't you been a champion? You've just changed sides is all."

"What are you talking about?" I snarled. I was confused, because by then I had no clue what he was talking about.

"Didn't you ever find it odd that Drusilla was a seer, and it was her visions that lead to your mayhem? Inspirational cause of destruction? Her visions of violence. Accept it, brah, before Sunnydale all you've been is a glorified champion of The First evil."

It felt like a rock dropped to the pit of stomach and I let go. Is that all I've been? Was I the first evil's champion? Flashes of memories clouded my mind at that moment. Trying to kill off the slayer line, taking out two slayers, all the numerous and violent acts I preformed. Was I just playing someone else's game?

"Dru's visions originally came from the powers, but she never got to her champion. You know religious families back then, one vision about a mine collapsing and you're Satan. Plus Angelus kind of put a whole damper on the situation. So when she was turned? The visions source switched over to the First. The real player behind it all the little dark things in life, always has been always will be. Sure it slipped up last year and tried for it all, but you showed her/his/it's place."

I shook my head venomously, "I'm not apart of this game. I'm not a pawn for anyone! Anymore!" I stepped back and started to pace, didn't know why I was pacing instead of just walking away, but it felt right enough.

"We're all players, brah. We're all apart of their game. At least we get to play by our rules. We get to do things our way. It's just who we are. It's destiny. See the big things in life are roles given to us. Some choose to ignore these roles, but they are ours. Everything is predestined by the powers and the first evil. Except love, no love is made of destiny. Love is pretty much the only thing that isn't predetermined." Perry explained.

"What did you mean that some people ignore their roles? I thought everything was destiny?" I asked the question only to satisfy my hungry curiosity. The only thing about me that hungers more then my bloodlust or just regular lust is my utter curiosity.

Perry shrugged, "Everyone is given a destiny. It's just up to the person to accept. If they don't then the destiny goes unfulfilled. It doesn't get passed on, and one side takes a hit for shunning the destiny. If Ted Bundy suppressed his urge and destiny to do what he did? That would have been a point for us; he would have lived a good life. Those women would have lived and his soul would have gone to heaven. But he followed the First's plan." Perry shook his head sadly, "All those girls and his soul…lost. Buffy could have ignored her destiny oh the watchers council might have killed her, but they might not have. Just because she was the slayer doesn't mean she had to participate. She wanted to. She wanted to be a hero and so she complained, but she did her duty. Just like how you want to be a hero. You're just lying to yourself." Perry tried to reach me with his comparison between me and Buffy, but I wouldn't hear it.

"Sod this! And stuff it you bloody wanker! I don't care! Not about them or about the world, not anymore. So just leave me alone!" I shouted to near heaven and if I had blood pumping through my body I know my face would be red with angry fire. I turned one last time to walk away and once again his voice called.

"On main and 5th a sixteen year old girl is about to be attacked by a Fyarl demon. One nasty dude too. Hired by one of the families no doubt, but you never know. She's sixteen with long red hair and deep chocolate eyes. Her boyfriend knocked her up and left. She's sixteen and with a kid and all alone in this city. You know what God told me? Told me you're the one to save her. Of course it's your way and it's your rules. You do what you want." Perry pointed to his left "That's home." Then to his right, "That's saving a life." Perry said to me and then disappeared back into the trees.

I picked up my bag; surprised that the containers didn't spill when I dropped it earlier and started walking back home. Sod the girl she's not my problem. 'She shouldn't be alone on the streets at night anyways' I reasoned with myself. I did everything I could to justify walking in a different direction. Any little tidbits of advice I'd give those loser Scoobies to dull their righteousness.

I sighed as I imagined her hot tears rolling like barrels over a cliff, her screams echoing through the alley but going unheard. I imagined her praying that she'll live so she can raise her baby. What I couldn't imagine was her dying because I didn't save her.

I dropped the bag one more time and let out a frustrated sigh. I really am a nancy boy.

"Bloody hell."

I started running towards Main and 5th passing through the park where Perry and me were just chatting, I swear I could feel that fucker grinning but I didn't care. I had to get to the girl.

When I finally got there I saw the girl with the long red hair and the chocolate brown eyes on the ground raising her arms in defense. It didn't go unnoticed that that one arm went to protect her stomach while the other tried to protect her. The massive gray Fyarl, ugly and dumb as ever, raised his fists in the ready to pound.

I shouted, "Oi! Ugly ponce with the horns." I haven't spoken Fyarl since that run in with Giles, but I wasn't surprised to fine myself still fluent. "Why don't you- ah fuck it. I'm not really for the heroic pillow talk, so why don't you just walk over here kneil down and I'll twist your neck all clean and proper like." I'm sure that came out more like "You ugly! You sat at feet and let me break neck. SMASH!" Or something like that, but it makes the point.

The Fyarl came running at me with indignant fury. The fight wasn't much at all; I took him down in less then a minute, but then again… I was rusty. Didn't even have to put on my gameface.

The girl got up and let out a tiny sob. Her red hair was fiery red; she was wearing denim short shorts, a green tank top and a jean jacket. She was kind of gangly, still in her awkward period, but attractive. She picked up her purse and looked around. I could tell by the spark in her eyes that she was outraged at the ignorance people held with their surroundings. She turned her sad eyes on me and I was starting to feel itchy. Not used to this damsel in distress thing, I would've yelled at her tell her to gawk somewhere else, but I think she's had enough for tonight. She sprints towards me and I feel her arms wrap around me tightly. One of those times where I'm glad I couldn't breath, because I think I would've kicked it right there. And choking to death doesn't look too fun; all the people I killed that way never seemed to have fun.

I could feel her grinding into me just a little bit and hated myself for growing slightly hard, but she was attractive and friction was friction. I began to think that maybe the chit got herself in this baby situation, but the bloke still ditched his responsibilities. I hate nitwits like that, but who am I to point fingers. I'm nothing better.

She kissed me on the cheek and let go, backing away just a little bit. She smiled at me and blinked, then blinked again with a second set of red eyelids. She was a bloody demon, I sniffed the air, scratch that, half demon.

She gave me a sweet and shy, "Thanks." Before bouncing off into the city, she was just a little mixture of hellfire, innocence and seduction.

Perry's relaxed surfer voice broke through the air once again that night, "Knew you'd do the right thing, brah."

I turned to see Perry leaning up against a wall in the alleyway.

"Tell me what that was about?" I nearly shouted at him, but he kept his calm exterior. "I just saved a bloody demon."

Perry shook his head at me like I was a kid looking at the world in the wrong light, maybe I was.

"You've been hanging with those Scoobies for far too long, dude." He smirked at me.

"The Powers that be don't need another Angel." He continued, "They don't need another hero saving people and stopping apocalypses, Spike. They need someone to watch over their lesser known. They need someone who wants to be a demon, who like's being a demon, and knows what it's like for a demon. You're a champion, Spike and your job if you choose to accept it. Is to protect the half-breeds and the benevolent of the demonic nature. They need someone to protect them from the bad guys who uses the black and white viewpoint as an excuse."

Words like ;Watcher's council' and 'Wolf Hunters' quickly surface to my mind. "An excuse for what?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

"An excuse to wipe us all out, brah."

**_Now…_**

That was a week ago and I haven't seen Perry since; although I'm sure I'll see him soon. Now I just stand atop the empire state building mulling the words around my head. I get amused when I feel the fleeting stares of the people down below as they look upon my silhouette. I wonder what they think when they see me up here? Do they give it any thought at all? Are they curious how someone got up here during closed hours? Do they care?

I shake my head of the wandering thoughts and look at the sky. Like always I hope to see the diamonds lain against black silk that is a star filled night, but the city has made it nothing more then blank black canvas. I sigh and miss the past.

I look down over the city and consider the words that have been plaguing me since last week. I'm not sure what I'm going to, but whatever bloody decide.

I'll do it here in _my_ bloody city.

I'll do things by _my_ rules.

And I'll do things _my_ bloody way.


End file.
